Kiss a Frog
by sankage
Summary: Just how did Harold got Lillian to kiss him while he's still a frog? ONE-SHOT  Also concerns the deal with Fairy Godmother


**Disclaimer:** "The Shrek film series are owned by its creators alongside DreamWorks.  
>King Harold, Queen Lillian and Fairy Godmother are not owned by me."<p>

_**Summary:** _"Just how did Harold ever got Lillian to kiss him while he was still a frog?"

**Characters:** _King Harold and Queen Lillian_

**Others:**_ Fairy Godmother_

**Author's Note (please read):**

**#1) **This is my first Shrek fanfic so please be nice.

**#2)** After doing a little research, I found out that King Harold was really a "real" frog; that he came from a breed of talking frogs. In contrast to the Brothers Grimm tale of "The Frog Prince".

**#3)** Still had something to do with my research, between the king and queen, it is Queen Lillian who came from royalty and that Artie's father is in-fact her brother. Therefore making "Uther" as King Harold's brother-in-law.

**#4)** I therefore came up with the following story while considering the research I made which is mentioned above.

That is all.

* * *

><p><strong>- Kiss a Frog -<strong>

_"You'd be surprised how much I changed for your mother."_  
><em>- King Harold (while speaking to his daughter Princess Fiona)<em>

Beyond the royal palace rode off the princess of Far Far Away, riding on her most favored horse of caramel-brown color which she named "Alexander". Her strawberry-blond hair swept gracefully with the wind, and the golden tiara on her head wasn't even moved one bit. Her name, was Lillian.

Princess Lillian then came to a stop by a well near a tree as she slowly dismounted her horse and sat by the mentioned well. There she would await her best friend, Harold, whom promised her that he would take her to a lily-pond where dozens of lilies bloom. Lillian readily agreed to this offer since she had never seen a lily-pond adorned with many lilies in bloom before. The pond in the palace garden for some unknown reason had lilies that only bloom one at a time and never does it _all_ bloom at the same time.

Having a sudden thought about Harold, Lillian smiled to herself. It was a funny thing to her, to think that she'd find a friend in someone like Harold. Now you see, the friendship between Lillian and Harold is one that would pass as an unlikely friendship. For Harold was a frog. A talking frog at that.

The two of them first met a few weeks ago somewhere in the woods; the deepest, darkest part at that. Harold was trying to save himself from two boys who intended to capture and dissect him, while Lillian was trying to get away from a persistent suitor whom she didn't quite like. To make a long story short, Lillian saved Harold from the boys. But as they exchanged names they weren't able to know each other even for a while longer as they both had to go somewhere else. Parting ways, at that moment they thought perhaps they would never meet again. But they did.

By the very same well Lillian sat, she and Harold met again only two days after they first met. Lillian was trying to find a way of retrieving her tiara which fell into the well. Harold came up to her all of a sudden and offered to retrieve the tiara in return of what the princess did for him since he recognized her to be the same princess who saved his life.

On that second meeting they finally got the chance to get to know each other better, and they immediately became friends. Since then they have been seeing each other by the same well, sometimes even at the palace garden. But with this, Harold never mentioned to Lillian the trouble he'd have to go through with the palace dogs before he was able to enter the garden.

Within a matter of days they became best friends, having been able to tell each other things that they couldn't tell anyone else. But as days became weeks, the princess had been having, shall we say, "conflicting" feelings.

"Can I speak with you, Alexander?" asked Lillian all of a sudden, turning her attention to her dear horse. In return, the beast held his head up to his mistress as though it meant to say that he was ready to listen.

"I mean, of course I can speak with you," said Lillian, feeling a little ridiculous of herself, though she knew that her horse Alexander was smart enough to understand what she was saying.

Alexander walked over near his mistress and lay himself down on his stomach, bending all of his four legs. The horse then looked back up to his mistress as though he meant to tell the princess to go on.

At the same moment, a young frog with a brown, triangular goatee hopped his way towards the bushes and stopped when he caught sight of Princess Lillian by the well. The frog was no other than Harold himself, having arrived at the rendezvous point to take Lillian to the lily-pond he spoke of to her.

"Well, since you look like you're ready to listen," said Lillian to her horse, "then be silent and listen good. This is about Harold."

Just by the mention of his name, Harold thought of staying hidden behind the bushes to eavesdrop. He wanted to hear what Lillian had to say.

"As you know, we've known each other for weeks now," started the princess, still addressing her horse. "Me and Harold, that is. We became really close, and I've told him many things that I never would have told anyone. Furthermore, no man nor frog has ever made me happy like the way I am when in his company."

Harold's heart leapt at the last thing Lillian said, that is until he heard the princes mentioned a big "but" the moment she spoke again.

"But all these had caused me conflicting feelings," the princess continued. "Feelings I don't want to have, Alexander. They very fact that I'm beginning to have feelings for him is a bad thing."

Harold then felt his heart sank, and yet still, he was eager to listen for more.

Alexander the horse made a noise as though to indicate that he was trying to make a reply to his mistress.

"You know what I mean," said Lillian to the beast. "Really, now. Do you really expect me to choose a frog amongst dozens of my suitors? Think about my parents, like my father for instance. Or what about my mother? More importantly, the kingdom. Ever since my brother, Uther left, I became 'heir apparent'. I don't think people would be understanding enough in accepting a frog as their king."

Hearing such words had caused Harold to shed a tear. He had have feelings himself for the princess. But considering what he was, he didn't dare woo her. Also because he didn't know how. He was just about to leave when he heard the princess spoke again.

Alexander was already on his four feet and was making noises before Lillian did speak.

"Oh, Alexander, you're right," she sighed. "Who am I fooling? The entire kingdom knows that I'm different. 'Odd', as they have put it. Even my parents knew about that." With this, Lillian counted off the reasons why people think her odd: "First is because of my fighting skills," she started. "Not very 'princess-like', as what my father had said, but it's who I am. I also don't find handsome knights that appealing, not to mention I've chosen a frog to be my best friend. And that I'd rather practice my tai-chi rather than sip tea with other princesses."

Lillian was then pacing back and forth as she spoke.

"The reason why I don't like any of my suitors no matter how charming they can be is because they all expect me to be the helpless little princess. They expected me to be that damsel-in-distress who'd need them for rescuing, but that's because they don't know I can take on ten robbers at once. Have I got the chance, I'll take on them just to prove a point. And furthermore, I'd rather spend time with a talking frog rather than talk with a gallant knight because when I'm with Harold..."

Lillian trailed off, coming to a standstill, while Harold eagerly waited for her to continue as he still kept hidden behind the bushes.

Looking out into the middle distance, Lillian took a moment to think clearly of the next things she was about to say.

"When I'm with Harold, I'm not Princess Lillian," she said almost to herself. "When he speaks to me, I'm simply...Lillian."

Not knowing whether he should be happy or what, Harold almost felt the urge to emerge from his hiding place. But still, he decided against it. He knew Lillian wasn't done, as he watched the princess walked over to the caramel-brown colored horse and wrapped her slender arms around the horse's neck.

"Oh, Alexander, if only it were me I'd accept Harold whatever he is," the princess said as she stroke the beast's neck with a gentle hand. "But as Princess Lillian I have to go against it, and take many things into consideration. What's worst is that we're not even a match. Not even quite."

The frog who had been eavesdropping moments ago had finally had enough, as hot tears fell down from those big brown eyes.

"I'm sorry Lillian. I'm sorry," he said before hopping away as fast as he could, and as far away as possible.

When finally Harold was out of earshot, Lillian pulled away from her horse but still kept a hand on the beast's neck. There was a sad smile on her face. "All this silliness and for what?" she said. "I talk as though Harold feels for me, which he doesn't really. I was fussing over nothing."

* * *

><p><em>"You see, we made a deal, Harold, and I assume you don't want me to go back on my part."<em>_  
><em>_- Fairy Godmother_

After hopping a good distance, Harold finally stopped. His brown eyes downcast and sad, as he croaked, "If only I could do something, Lillian. I'd fix our little mismatch. If only I could..."

"What_ if_ you could?"

Harold had let out a short "Ah!" just half-way before the womanly voice that came from behind him was able to finish its sentence, as he turned around to face whoever it was. He found a smiling woman, with flapping fairy-wings, floating in front of him. Approximately in her mid-twenties, she had long, pink-blond hair and a magic wand in hand.

"My, aren't you jumpy," said the woman whom Harold immediately took to be some sort of fairy.

"Um...who are you?" the young frog asked frankly.

"Dama Fortuna," answered the fairy-woman. "I just moved in to the kingdom three months ago. I'm planning to join the Fairy Godmother business, perhaps even make a name for myself in Far Far Away."

"Ah, yes, I recognized you," said Harold. Then he fell into awkward silence, feeling more uncomfortable by the minute with Dama Fortuna's eyes fixated on him. Finally, after several heartbeats later, he asked, "Can I help you?"

Dama Fortuna's smile broadened. "The question is: Can I help _you_?"

"I beg your pardon?" asked the young frog, as he watched Dama lowered herself down the grassy ground.

"You're not the only one who heard Princess Lillian back at the well," replied Dama.

Harold stared for a moment, then tilted his head to one side. "You were eavesdropping?"

Dama was offended. "You were too, yourself."

"That was because what she was saying concerns me," countered the frog.

For a moment, Dama was silent and only stared at the frog at her foot.

"Point taken," she said, admitting defeat but for a moment. "Anyway, Harold, isn't it? Oh, yes, I know you. In-fact, I've known about your feelings for the Princess for days." She waved a dismissive hand. "And after what I heard back at the well, it would seem that you and Her Highness back there have a little..." - she gestured a hand to indicate Harold - "...mismatch problem."

Harold sighed. "Would you be so kind as to telling me something that I _don't_ already know...If you will?"

"Hmm..." Dama feigned to look as though she was being thoughtful. "What if, I help you with your little love problem, then?"

Harold almost didn't believe what he heard. "You'd do that?" he asked.

"But of course!" said Dama quickly. "I did mention I plan to join the Fairy Godmother business, didn't I?"

"But how?" asked Harold.

"Well, for starters, Harry," said Dama, examining her fingernails, "I'd have to make you human." She looked down on the frog once more. "That's the only way for you to have your happily ever after with Princess Lillian."

Looking down, Harold thought about it for a moment, before he once again looked up to the fairy and asked, "At what price?"

This time, Dama's smile showed a hint of evil smirk behind it. "You're rather quick. And quite smarter than I thought you were. Alright, Harold, let's make a deal." The tone in her voice suddenly sounded rather business-like. "I'll transform you into a human, and in return, any daughter that you and Lillian shall have will marry Prince Charming."

"Prince who?" repeated the young frog, wanting to be certain.

"Charming. My son."

Once again, Harold thought things through.

In becoming human, he could finally be with Lillian, and when the two of them be married, he and Lillian would be next in line for the throne. So that would only mean that...

"If me and Lillian are to have a daughter," said Harold almost to himself, "and have her marry your son, then that would make your son next in line for the crown." He looked up to the fairy. "You want your son to be king of Far Far Away."

"Naughty, is it not?"

Again, the young frog was silent.

"I'll do it." Dama smiled once again, but Harold wasn't done yet. "But just curious; How are you even certain Lillian would bear me a daughter? And how are you certain it'd be human? What if she gives birth to a tadpole?"

Dama held her wand up. "Trust that my magic would do the rest. Besides, since you're to become human, eventually you'll have to father a human too. But I have to warn you though. The magic will also include that you and Lillian will have but _one_ " - she held up one finger - "child only." The young frog nodded. "One last reminder, Harold," added Dama. "You best keep your promise, or I'll be force to go back on my part. Do we have a deal?" Again, after a quick gulp, Harold nodded. "Good boy. Now let's see..."

Dama swayed her wand around to do the spell, the star on the wand was shining, as she spoke:

_"With true love's first kiss, take your transformation_  
><em>From frog to human, this is the incantation.<em>

_One kiss must she give, with love in her heart like fire,_  
><em>Only then will you have your heart's desire."<em>

Harold was glowing with blue light while Dama was speaking the incantation, and when the spell was finished, he said to Dama, "Why does it always have to be a kiss?"

Not quite expecting the question, the only answer Dama could give was: "It's a magical rule, Harold. I don't know."

"Still, how am I suppose to get her to kiss me? I'm still a frog!"

"Simple question only needs simple answer; Just be true to what you feel for her. Listen to what your heart is saying and she'll see it in you, and eventually she'll kiss you. And trust me, she will."

And with that, Dama Fortuna was gone leaving only particles of blue dust.

* * *

><p><em>- "Don't you remember when we were young? And, oh. We use to walk down by the lily-pond and...they were in bloom..."<em>  
><em>- "Our first kiss."<em>  
><em>Queen Lillian and King Harold<em>

Alexander, Princess Lillian's horse, was busy eating, or, grazing on the grass on the ground, while the princess was busy picking out the petals on a flower she just picked moment's ago.

"I tell him. I tell him not. I tell him. I tell him not." She kept saying this on every petal she removes until she came to the last petal. "I tell him!"

Smiling lovingly on the last petal she had removed, then letting it fall to the grassy ground, she stood up and looked around as though expecting to see Harold would be there. And yet, there was not a sign of the frog anywhere.

"Well, that is quite strange indeed," said Lillian. "He never took this long before." This wasn't the first time in the last half-hour had Lillian wondered what was taking Harold too long to getting to their rendezvous point.

"Looking for me?" came a voice from behind...way down at her foot to be exact.

Lillian turned, quite expecting to see the frog who was staring back at her. It croaked before it spoke to her. "So sorry if I took too long. Erm...how long have you been waiting exactly?"

"Well, to be honest, I've lost track of time here." Lillian then picked up Harold with both her hands. "But if it's time we are talking about, why waste more of it here? Let's to that lily-pond you spoke of to me just yesterday."

Harold agreed and said he'd be the guide, as Lillian mounted Alexander. Harold made certain he was all settled on the great beast before he gave a nod to Lillian as the signal that it was alright for them to go. Within a matter of minutes, Harold told Lillian to stop by an oak tree, saying that they have arrived. After they've both dismounted, the frog hopped along a little ahead of the princess and beyond the bushes, revealed a lily-pond with so many lilies in bloom.

Quite surprised by how unexpectedly beautiful the lilies were, and forgetting almost everything else, Lillian walked over towards the pond without a word. She was only able to speak after she had sat down by the pond. Still looking at the lilies and the lily pads, she said, sensing Harold hopping in a little closer to her, "Oh, Harold. You were right. They _are_ beautiful beyond words."

Looking up to the princess' beautiful smiling face, Harold understood just what "beautiful beyond words" exactly meant. Then, suddenly remembering his little encounter with Dama moments ago, he looked away.

"You know, Lillian," he started.

"Hmm?" The princess then turned her attention on the frog she was with.

"I've seen so many lilies in my life already," continued Harold. "Most of them are almost as beautiful as the ones here." He gestured a webbed hand to indicate the pond in general. "And so, I used to think that perhaps the most beautiful lily, I have already seen...but no. The most beautiful lily in the world I've seen just a few weeks ago."

"Oh?" Lillian's interest was truthful. "How beautiful was this lily? Tell me."

Looking up once again to the face of his beloved princess, Harold tried to describe the said 'lily', "The lily had two, beautiful blue-gray eyes, strawberry-blond hair, and the sweetest most kindest smile I've ever seen upon a human face."

Lillian was already realizing half-way through Harold's sentence that the 'lily' the young frog was describing, wasn't a form of flower at all.

"The first time I saw her," continued Harold, this time using the pronoun 'her' in describing the 'lily', "I thought, she was pretty. But when I got a second chance to look at her more closely, I was wrong. She wasn't just pretty. She was beautiful beyond words."

"Harold..." Lillian tried to say, but was unable to say more, as Harold wasn't done yet.

There was a moment's pause. Harold took that moment to build in more courage for the next few words that he was about to say.

"Lillian..._you_ are the most beautiful 'lily' I have ever set eyes upon. And if seeing you at the palace garden meant I have to face the palace dogs everyday, I'll do it. I'll make sure as well that I'll live through it each time, just to see you the next day."

That was it, he was done. Harold then waited for Lillian's reply, but several heartbeats passed, a reply from the princess came, none. Disappointed, and taking the look on her face to mean the wrong way, Harold turned around and said sadly, "I'm sorry, Lillian. I know what you think. You are disgusted of me."

"What?" said Lillian. "No, Harold I-"

"No need to be kind with me," said Harold, cutting off the princess. "I understand. Truly." He sighed. "If you like, and I know it would be best, I promise you that you'll never see me again."

When Harold started to hop, he was caught by two delicate hands in mid-air, as he suddenly realized that he was being lifted. Once again, he looked upon Lillian, who was smiling down on him.

"Harold," started the princess, "no man, nor frog, has ever told me such beautiful words. And I can see in your big, brown eyes, you were telling the truth. I at least think that you deserve a little reward for it."

Slowly, Lillian was lifting Harold closer to her, still cupping the frog in her hands. Before Harold knew it, the princess has planted a careful kiss upon his lips. Suddenly, Harold was levitating in air, glowing with a bright blue light. Lillian could do nothing but stare, as her best frog-friend turned into a human right before her very eyes.

A human with thick, brownish-red hair, at that.

After Harold has taken a good look at his human form, Lillian stood on her feet. "Harold? How did..?"

"It doesn't matter _how_, Lillian," said Harold, taking the princess' hand in both of his. "What matters is that, I'm willing to make this big change in my life for you. If it means with it, I can finally make you happy."

Still not quite believing what happened, Lillian asked the first thing that popped in her mind, "But why would you want to become human for _me_?"

"Because...Because I..." He hesitated. "Because I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Her eyes widened a little, as she let him continue.

"If being human is the only way I have to be with you, I'll do it. I'll take it. Because being with you is the only way I know to see your face everyday. But most of all, Lillian, the reason I want to be with you is because...is because I love you."

For a moment, both of them didn't say a word, and just stared at each other's face. Until Harold spoke again.

"I want to share the rest of my life with you, Lily. If you'll have me."

That was the first time he called her "Lily".

The princess didn't speak still, but eventually, her lips slowly curved into a sweet smile, one that Harold had always wanted to see, as she reached a hand to his cheek and said, "Oh, Harold. I've accepted you long before you asked. And long before I even knew it myself. I love you too."

Harold couldn't believe his ears, thinking that perhaps he was imagining it, but there it was. Slowly, the princess drew in closer to him, and slowly, their lips once again met in a kiss. But this time, it was a passionate one compared to the first. When they parted, they stared at each other for a long time again, until Harold finally spoke up.

"You know what this means, don't you?"

"What?" replied Lillian, but wasn't paying much attention on Harold's question.

"You can finally introduce me to your parents."

Lillian chuckled, and Harold could only smile at the sight. After which, Lillian had just took notice of Harold mush closely.

"Um, yes, that would be grand, Harold," said the princess. "But before you meet my parents, I'm afraid you have a need to be...um, covered."

Harold, who had only then noticed what Lillian meant, looked about himself again and began to panic.

"Oh! Yes, I see what you mean!"

He reached out for a lily-pad in the pond and covered his most private part with it.

"Aside from feeling a bit cold, I do believe that as human, you're not suppose to see me like this," he said, feeling almost frozen on where he stood, as the princess tried to hold back her giggles.

"Too late, I've already seen it," said Lillian between giggles, though trying her best to hold back still when Harold blushed a bright shade of red on his cheeks. She cleared her throat and tried to think straight. "You still have a lot to learn being human, but before that, you're lucky I decided to bring my hooded cloak." The princess took off her cloak and gave it to the naked young man. She turned around and waited for him to be covered. Then they decided to look for clothes for Harold to wear. Eventually, they encountered two robbers, whom Lillian easily knocked out cold with her fighting skills, only causing Harold to fall in love with her more.

Harold got dressed behind a bush while Lillian waited with her horse, Alexander. Harold didn't know how to put on clothes so he dressed up from how one of the robbers had dressed with the clothes.

When finally Harold was all dressed up, they walked on down the road, intending to go back to the palace. Lillian was riding on her horse, Alexander, while Harold said he wanted to walk it all the way.

"You'll get tired, you know," warned Lillian. "Are you sure you don't want to ride on Alexander?"

"These legs are meant for walking and not hopping, Lily," replied Harold, only risking the princess a quick glance for he wanted to concentrate on where exactly was he going, thinking he might trip over something along the way. "I wanted to try them."

"Well, aside from walking, they're also made for running," added the princess, finding it rather amusing just by observing her new-found love.

"Yes, but I'm afraid about tripping."

No sooner did Harold mentioned "tripping" that he actually tripped over a rock.

"Harold!"

Princess Lillian was about to dismount when Harold held out a hand to her.

"No, no. I'll get up on my own," said Harold.

The princess watched as her dearly beloved got back on his feet again, thinking of how a great man he would become, as he wanted to get back up on his feet all by himself immediately after falling.

After Harold dusted himself, they carried on with the journey.

"Since you're human now, some things you might do might come out of instinct," said Lillian, still having an eye on Harold. "But aside from getting used to your new form, you also have the need to learn of being royalty."

"Royalty?" asked Harold, looking up to the princess still mounted on the horse. "What do you mean?"

Lillian smiled. "You did say you love me, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. And it's true."

"Well I love you too, and someday we'd have to be married."

Just by the mention of "married" made Harold blush, a shade of pink this time.

"Then you would have to get used of being called 'Prince Harold'," continued Lillian. "But with that title, you'd have to act royalty too. Not to mention my father would make certain you'd be fit to become king. Then you'd have to get used of being called '_King_ Harold'."

Harold was then silent, causing Lillian to ask, "Are you still certain about this? It's not only about changing into human, Harold. You are making a rather big _change_ in your life. Perhaps a complete change, even."

He looked up to her, smiling. "Of course. Anything for you. The reason why I'm human now is you, so I'm quite certain about this. I'll learn everything there is to learn, and as fast as I could."

Returning his smile, the princess then reached out her hand.

"Even if you run, we'd still take too long in getting to the palace," she said. "Now take my hand and sit here with me. It'll take us a lot faster."

Not wanting to argue, and thinking that it was best, Harold took Lillian's hand and mounted Alexander, sitting just behind the princess. When he was all settled, Lillian planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"Hm, I suppose I'd have to get use to that as well," said Harold as Lillian and he then rode off...


End file.
